Once was a dashing man
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Grim, Mandy, Billy, Irwin and Boogie are sent to the future a few days before Grim's funeral. But as time passes, Grim, a reaper who wanted nothing more then to find a way back to the original world, wants to stay with his sister, Rose! BoogieXGrim. R M
1. Chapter 1

**My first day of college and it was great! Anyways, here is a fic to celebrate!**

**Summary: Talk about bad luck! When Boogie, Grim, Mandy, Billy and Irwin are transported from the past to the future, Grim begins finding new reasons to hate humans! It's just a few days before the great funeral of Grim but no one seems to notice or even care! Rose, Grim's sister seems to be the only one who shows kindness to him!**

**Who would want to torture Grim like this? (Even skeletons die sometimes too!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grim and evil show OK?**

* * *

><p>"Stones and bones look at da time! Let's go Billy!" Grim was eager to get a move on and Billy, the short little kid who had yet to perfect his school homework, was stalling.<p>

The boy looked at Grim sadly and packed one more thing in his back pack before leaving with Grim out the door. They had planned this since the beginning of the weekend and were planning to ask Boogie for a bit of a favor. As to why they were asking him of all the people and weird folks they came across, Grim had no idea who planned it but they just needed one small favor.

They were just about to reach Boogie's place when Boogie came running up as fast as his legs could carry him. Grim, Billy and Mandy stopped to see what would happen had the man saw that they were standing in his way.

"Get out of the way!" Grim smiled and stuck his bony leg out of his black cloak, tripping poor Boogie onto the pavement. The man snarled up at Grim and looked back.

"Why you are in such a hurry, Boogie?" Grim asked, still smiling down at the goblin-like creature.

The said man looked back at Grim and then at the two kids who were with him. A nasty grin was placed on his lips and he pulled something out of his pocket. The object widened as it was floated in mid-air. Grim and Mandy both looked at each other and then back at the floating object.

"Morons, get in! I'll explain later!" Boogie lifted himself up and pushed Grim into the black hole-like object along with Mandy and Billy who both yelped in surprise.

Looking back, Boogie gave whoever it was that had been chasing him a Boogie raspberry and disappeared inside the black hole. The black hole itself, vanished into the air like a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>'Dat stupid, Boogie idiot; he planned this, I just knew it!' Grim thought mercilessly as he dusted off the dirt particles from his black robe and looked to see where the man had dropped him in.<p>

"Rose, we heard the news…" Rose, a woman with flaming red hair and outstanding blue eyes was crying her soul out in front of a couple. All three of them dressed in the same attire of black clothing.

'Rose? It can't be dat _Rose _could it?' Grim thought as he watched the scene before him unfold.

"He was such a kind hearted person!" The young woman cried her eyes out again.

'Who was kind? Me?' Grim was shocked to hear such words come from his younger sister, Rose.

"We know, dear." Grim got a good look at the couple that stood in front of Rose and finally realized that they were his parents.

'Dat's strange. Why isn't me momma not all bones like I?' Grim thought and looked toward a casket that had been placed just in front of a speaker's stand with two flowers on top of the lid.

Grim was a reaper, he should not have been so cowardly to be standing at a funeral. The reaper laughed it off and walked in front of Rose and his parents. But they didn't see him. It was like he had become invisible.

Looking down at his bony fingers, Grim frowned and wondered if it had been because he was already a reaper. Rose, his sister, walked in front of Grim and stopped, turning around real quick, staring straight at him!

"Um…hello dere, Rose." Grim waved his bony hands at her.

But Rose did not seem to be too thrilled at seeing her brother as a pile of bones and gave a shrilling shriek before fainting. Their parents had not seen him yet but Rose knew that Grim was there. Was she a psychic? But Grim did not have time to answer any of her questions after she woken up, he had to find Billy and Mandy and especially Irwin; the boy who he had seen slip past them and into the black hole.

As much as Billy and Mandy had told him to get along with the young lad, the boy was unfortunately in Grim's book, a 'mental patient'. And as for his good old pal, Boogie, he was planning to have a good long chat with the man before they left this weird place.

* * *

><p><strong>An: In the next chapter, Grim and Boogie meet up but Billy, Mandy and Irwin are still missing! And just who really is in the casket? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone is having a good holiday, I know I am. Still getting over my cold but I won't let it drag me down!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy. I'm just a fic maker!**

* * *

><p>Grim was still trying to process everything that had taken place so far. But nothing would have prepared him for this type of adventure, for he was hoping that Boogie would be the one to explain what was going on. And speak of the devil; the man was just walking in his direction. From what Grim could see, Boogie looked tired and looked as though he had walked a few miles just to get to where he was.<p>

"It is 'bout time you start talking!" Grim spoke out angrily and forgot all about his sister, Rose.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. This was all, _your _fault!" Boogie spoke out in protest and placed his hands on his hips and brushed his chest up against Grim's, shoving him back a few steps.

"You got us here, Boogie, now get us out!" Grim shoved back but this time with his hands.

Boogie gave Grim a scowl but smiled afterward. "I'll get you guys home only if you manage to find each other. Since you already found me, we just need the three others and then we can go home." The man dusted off his shirt and began to walk away without another word.

"Just hold on a second dere! Where are we and why is my momma not all bones like me?" Grim asked.

Boogie didn't think he could answer such a demanding question and left Grim unsatisfied as he began to walk away but noticed the setting around them. He cringed at the thought of a funeral and grabbed onto Grim's bony hand and walked away from the grave yard.

* * *

><p>Mandy scowled and heaved out a sigh of annoyance as Billy flicked a finger at one of the tombstones that they were walking past. Billy had been picking his nose since they had arrived through the portal and was beginning to get on Mandy's nerves.<p>

"Hey! You guys made it here too?" Both Mandy and Billy were surprised to hear that voice. It was Irwin and it did not look so good.

Somehow, Irwin had managed to become a buried coffin but how and why was beyond their understanding. Mandy was about to leave the boy behind to rot in the coffin but Billy, the brave soul who didn't pay much attention scary things, went and dug Irwin out of the dirt and the box that had contained him.

"Gee, Irwin, what were you doing down there?" Billy asked with great enthusiasm as Mandy jumped down and landed next to Billy.

"I woke up here. I went through some kind of strange circle. Do you guys know where we are?" Billy looked over at Mandy but she shook her head in reply.

"We just got here not too long ago. It seems pretty obvious that we're in a graveyard, Irwin." Mandy was not amused as she found herself traveling with one extra idiot. She wanted to find Grim and Boogie and get herself out of there for she was missing a very important show that only came on during the weekends.

She glanced around and as though someone was listening to her needs, she spotted Grim and Boogie and a couple of people nearby wearing funeral clothing. Mandy forgot about Irwin and Billy briefly and went over to them but still with an unhappy look on her face.

"HEY, WAIT, MANDY! WAIT UP!" Billy shouted and hustled his butt over to her, Grim and Boogie, leaving his friend, Irwin behind.

Grim smiled pleasantly knowing that they were all together again except for Irwin who was still trying to climb out of the fresh grave that had been dug. He glanced down at the two kids and smiled again.

"Great knowing you two made it out. You two ready to go home?" Mandy and Billy were the same old kids that had traveled with him but something was off somehow.

"We wouldn't have searched you two out otherwise. Now hurry up and get us back home, Grim. We'll leave Irwin behind for the hell of it." Mandy was used to giving out orders and Billy was always used to following them.

But instead of Grim speaking up, Boogie did it for him and growled at Mandy with disgust. "I did this so you three wouldn't end up bug squashed. We can't leave yet if there's an annoying thing chasing us, right Grim?" Boogie asked the man and looked over at Grim.

"Say what? Boogie, you moron! You told me we'd be able to go home if we were together. So we are! Now send us home!" Boogie laughed aloud.

"I can't use the portal for another two days. We're stuck here until then. I thought you were a little smarter, Grim." Boogie laughed his head off again and walked away to sit under a tall oak tree that swayed with the wind.

"This is your fault, Grim. You tripped Boogie and now he sent us here; why can't you do anything right?" Mandy was colder than she used to be and walked away from Grim with Billy trailing behind her.

Grim felt depressed at this comment and question and began to doubt himself whether he was fit to be a Grim reaper or not. He joined Boogie, sitting down next to him as he watched the fainted Rose, get up and walk away with her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Gee, talk about being rude, huh?**


End file.
